


"Why Do You Trust Me?"

by dangan_garbage



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Bonding, But Glam and Sarah are Seven and Rayah's Aunts here so deal with up, But she makes it really hard for him, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Eating Disorders, F/M, Female Saeran, Hidden Cameras, Hurt/Comfort, I know they aren't really related guys, Insomnia, Instead of Ray she's Rayah, Kisses, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multiple Personalities, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Mint Eye, Rayah can play the violin, Rayah has different definitions as to what love entitles, Rayah still has problems tho, Returning Home, Seven is trying to be a good brother, Seven loves his sister, She likes to paint too, Smut, Spying, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues, Twincest, past suicide attempt(s), w h y d i d i w r i t e t h i s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_garbage/pseuds/dangan_garbage
Summary: After being released from the mental hospital, Saeran Choi is brought to the home she will indefinitely be sharing with her brother.Some things about her have changed...though.And she's not sure about her future with a certain red-haired twin of her's.





	"Why Do You Trust Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed at how little fanfics there are of Seven/Saeran. So I made my own! I get that their twins but just bare with my imagination.
> 
> ***Even though there isn't much in this chapter, I do not recommend anyone read if they do not like Twincest, Smut, of have triggers involving rape, self-harm, etc.

Rayah's head was nodding as she rode in the passenger seat. Despite her from having woken up from a two-hour nap, she still felt tired.

 _'It must be because we've been on the road for so long.'_ Was her reasoning.

The world seemed different than it did three months ago. That was when she was admitted into the 'hospital', or so they call it. It was horrible. They wouldn't let her go outside. She couldn't feed herself. And there always had to be someone in the bathroom to help her bathe. In fact, the only times they got relative peace was when they were on the toilet or at night.

"We're almost home, Saeran." That was her brother speaking. Saeyoung had been by her side when she had woken up in that god forsaken place. He hugged her. He kissed her. He cried for her. He had told her how much he had missed her. He had told her he loved her. Rayah didn't understand that, however. The last time she was conscious, she had tried to strangle him during a terrible episode.

With a curt hum, she allowed her body to fall into a deep slumber.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rayah didn't wake up again until the car came to a sudden stop. She shot forward, her right hand gripping the back of her seat and her left was stretched out in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! It's just me!" Saeyoung practically screamed. He looked as though he had just seen a ghost. The girl groaned, steeling back into her seat.

After looking around for a few moments, she noticed that she did not recognize their surroundings. He had parked in the driveway of the only house as far as her eyes could see.

The house itself is gorgeous. A Modern Countryside Polymur Knot home. She's always loved houses like these.

"Is this where you live?" She asked quietly, messing with the ends of her sleeves. Saeyoung chuckled. "We. This is where WE live. I remembered how much you like these types. I bought this land and built the place from the ground up. Yoosung has been really into Architecture lately. So I had a lot of help. It took the last three years to complete. I wanted you to have a nice home to come home to. But these aren't the circumstances I had imaged." His voice trailed of during his last sentence. Rayah stared at him with slight shock.

_'A nice home? Do I really deserve that?'_

She was snapped from her thoughts when she felt him reach over to un-do her seatbelt.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside."

They got out of the car together. Saeyoung walked towards the back to retrieve her things from the trunk. Rayah instead opened the door to the backseat and pulled out her bag. It's an old black leather satchel. It's full of things that remind her of the happier times. Old pictures, drawings, momentos, you name it. Though, it also carried her darkest secrets. Secrets that are either non-relevant to the current situation she is going through or are going to the grave with her.

Saeyoung was suddenly at her side. He was holding her black duffle bag and was rolling along her red suitcase. That was everything that she was allowed to have while in the hospital.

"Don't worry. We brought as much stuff from your apartment. Just to give it an extra homey feel."

Rayah quietly followed Saeyoung up the stone path and up to the front door, just barely grasping his right sleeve as she stared up at the sky.

_'It's going to start raining soon.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter ended so suddenly! I accidentally hit 'post' instead of 'save'. But the second will be much longer, trust me. There's a lot of ground to cover before the actual story begins.


End file.
